Element Freak
Account Overview ElementFreak is a lesser-known member of the IFAC who joined sometime around April 2016, but was active on alt-accounts before 2015. He creates a number of traditional and occasionally digital artworks, but also posts a variety of memes. His avatar often takes the form of one of his OCs, Cayenne Vesuvius, an elemental deity from his Element Freak ''series. ElementFreak is an avid fan of cartoons and animation, including classic anime such as ''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. He also posts about the niche Celtic-folk-punk-band The Dreadnaughts (For some ungodly reason). Other interests include videogames like Minecraft, Ark: Survival Evolved, Pokemon, and Fossil Fighters. At the time of writing in June 2019, he has around 283 subs. Political Allegiances ElementFreak is a registered Republican voter for the state of Nebraska. He also has ties to the KGB. Stories Element Freak Element Freak is, as expected, the main focus of ElementFreak's account, and is what most of his content is devoted to. As described in his Wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/153415491-element-freak-rogue-expedition version of the first sections of the story: Five elemental aliens. A mission to uncover the origin of a species. A cryptid-hunting government agency. Two guys out for a round of golf. Yeah, It's that kind of a weekend. Jonathan Pompeli and Red Colorado are in over their heads when they inadvertently make first contact with a group of time-traveling aliens: the Avallna-Thunderica Temporal Aviation Corps. Disaster ensues, and when the ATTAC is stranded in the past, these two friends become their only hope at fixing their ship. Will this ragtag, rogue expedition find their ways home through the Black Hills? Or will the agents of CAARD knock them into the drink? Element Freak is set to expand on this initial premise, with hopes for a tv or streamed animation series in the far future. Mechazoic Mechazoic follows a variety of robotic versions dinosaurs, reptiles, synapsids, and other prehistoric megafauna. Said mecha can combine into other prehistoric animals. The characters within are loosely based on the Lego Mixels toyline, and most of the characters can be found on his alternative account, LegoMixelDinoshttps://ifunny.co/user/LegoMixelDinos. (Disclosure: most of the comments on the posts from LMD are ironic in nature. While not any more or less pathetic, this is important to note. He just enjoys his legos.) Notable Contributions IFAC Texture Pack In April 2019, ElementFreak created a texture pack for the Java version of Minecraft that replaced a number of mobs, blocks, and items with characters and memes from the IFAC. Some alterations included Stephaun Iron Golem, Gun Bow, Doomf Creeper, Core Skeleton, and Catzer Zombie. The pack was widely circulated via discord and overall, a good time was had.https://ifunny.co/meme/ifac-texture-pack-showcase-a7Q7IeNe6 What is the IFAC? This post was a compilation of notable IFAC memes and posts, to the tune of Real Milf Hours ''by Billy Marchiafava. The post received critical acclaim for its creative inclusion of historical IFAC events from both smaller and larger accounts of the IFAC.https://ifunny.co/video/Rb57kWKZ6 ''Iconic IFAC Posts in the Comments Below What do you think this is. It's in the title.https://ifunny.co/meme/NwDnAOOL6?gallery=user&query=ElementFreak I Love the World v2 ElementFreak was one of many artists include in Core's second I Love the World''https://ifunny.co/video/By2J81ce6?gallery=user&query=ElementFreak collaboration, saying the line: "I Love Hot Magma!" ''IFAC Brawlers Flare, a character from ElementFreak's ''Element Freak ''series, is slated to make an appearance in Dyll's upcoming game ''IFAC Brawlers. ''He is teased in one of the later trailers.https://ifunny.co/video/pYFTjQ4f6?gallery=user&query=ElementFreak Gallery References